1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a snap-on leash/cord holder, in particular, an inexpensive removable device that keeps a surfboard leash in place so the leash will not unravel while wrapped around a surfboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the many different devices to retract surfboard leashes and other types of cords, ropes or hoses, those solutions are more complicated than this invention. The purpose of the device of the present invention is to facilitate ease of handling and/or transporting a surfboard with a leash by creating a simple means of affixing the leash [or cord] to itself after it has been wrapped around the surfboard so that the cord does not unravel. This invention is an unobtrusive, non-mechanical accessory that in no way affects the performance capabilities of the leash, power cord, rope, etc. to which it is attached.
In the case of inventions pertaining specifically to surfboards, existing patents are designed to be integrated leash systems as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,725: “Retractable Surfboard Leash”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,805: “Retractable Surfboard Leash”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,492: “Reel for a Surfboard Leash.” These inventions are all mechanical designs utilizing spring-loaded, moving parts. In all of these patents the surfboard leash becomes a permanent component of the invention. It also should be noted that all of these patents are meant to enhance the performance of the leash while the surfboard is being used. While those inventions may be useful in the ocean, the need remains for a device that locks the leash down when it is not attached to the surfer.